


Spring-Destiel

by Emilyasaurus_rahhh



Series: Season Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hipster Castiel, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyasaurus_rahhh/pseuds/Emilyasaurus_rahhh
Summary: Random Destiel fluff,





	

The air was gently warm, and the sun lightly shined low in the sky. A spring breeze wafted around the metal staircase, causing a subtle echo to whistle in the quiet morning city. The staircase adjacent a crumbling building was nowhere near as beautiful as the spring weather: messy graffiti was scrapped into the peeling paint; litter and cigarette butts were scattered on every layer; multicoloured gum plastered the corners; the shiny metallic frame was beginning to rust a sticking orange.

On the 5th layer, high in the sky, was a young boy lying sluggishly upon one of the dozens of creaking steps. Placed carefully between his plump red lips was a lit cigarette. He held it to his lips then pulled it out to let out a long breath. The smoke was pale and gently drifted in the air till it blended into the dull grey floor.

The boy (possibly 16 or 17) wore tattered, messy clothes that suited his lean, slightly muscled body. His jeans were various shades of dark and powdery grey and around the feet and knees were frayed. His cotton t-shirt was black and crumpled with a band logo printed across his chest. His arms were bare. On his feet was a pair of well-worn, black laced, trainers. His eyes shimmered dark blue in the light morning. His hair was jet black, half way between nicely styled and messy bed hair. His arms were wrapped around himself.

He lightly tapped his foot to the music playing through his earphones. A small smile played on his face.

"Tell me you love me." A stranger whispered into the dark haired boy's ear, so closely he could feel the boy's soft breath ripple down his neck. The new boy slipped his arm around the other boys his sparkling blue eyes were covered by strong tanned hands. The blue eyes boy's small smile grew into a cheeky grin.  
"Why should I tell a -likely dangerous- stranger I love him?" The new boy had short spiky blond hair and sun kissed freckles covering his cheeks. He lent closer to the boy (who still had his hands over his eyes) and placed a kiss onto the sensitive skin of the other boy's neck.  
"I think we're a bit more that strangers, Cas". After planting a few more kisses along the back of Cas' neck, the fair head boy removed his hands. After that, Cas was suddenly swivelling around and wrapping his arms on the other surprised boy. His hands found their way into his blond hair, and he surged forward, before getting a glance his bright green eyes, crashing his lips on the other boys. Cas was kissing the other boy whistled curling his fingers around his soft hair and gently tugging it.  
The green eyed boy slivered an arm around Cas' waist and placing another along his jaw, angling his head upwards. Cas groaned as the other boy's tongue slid into his mouth and brushed the roof of his mouth. In retaliation Cas pushed the blond boy onto the stairs, so he was on top of him, whilst placing a leg between the legs of the boy beneath him.  
The cold metal steps chilled the back of the green eyed boy, but he didn't complain, with Cas' warm body on top of him.  
"What a way to be woken up in the morning" They stopped kissing (well it was probably not innocent enough to be just kissing) and green eyes met blue. They stayed still, joyfully smiling at one another, listening to the quiet bustle of the city awakening.  
"Dean…"  
"Yeah, Cas?" Dean cocked an eyebrow up at Cas, watching him with delight. Before Cas answered, he placed a long chaste kiss on Dean's lips.  
"I love you".


End file.
